The proposed study is designed to pilot and evaluate measures to be used in a large family study of schizophrenia. The major objective of the study is to plot test three measures of attention in patients and in normals to ensure that they yield sufficient performance variability and comparability across age groups for use in the subsequent family study. A complex Continuous Performance Test, and Attention Span Test and an Information Overload Task will be administered to 15 schizophrenic and 15 depressed patients and to sample of 30 normal families (including both spouses and two adolescent children between the ages of 15 and 20). All participating normal family members will be retested approximately 16 weeks after their initial testing sessions. The normative data obtained from these two samples (i.e., 60 adults and 60 adolescents) will serve to establish the test-retest and internal reliabilities of the measures used, their applicability across age groups, and the appropriateness of the battery for the genetic comparisons planned for the future family study. The two patient groups will also be tested twice, the first time during a drug-free period shortly after admission to the hospital and the second time after about a four week exposure to medication. The drug-free performance or schizophrenic patients will be compared with that of depressed patients and normal adult subjects to establish the validity of the battery for future schizophrenia research. The drug-free performance of each patient will also be compared with his/her later performance while medicated to evaluate the effect of anti-psychotic drugs on the proposed test battery, as it is expected that probands to be tested in the subsequent family study may frequently be maintained on medication.